The Marvels
by the-soul-sessions
Summary: After the Charmed Ones, there was Wyatt's generation. Now the powers of the Charmed Ones must be re-invoked. But what happens when the new Charmed Ones are a family of five siblings whose relationship is dis-functional?


  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tabitha Marvel Barged through the Marvel manor, a look of sorrow on her face. It was pouring rain out and she had just come back from her cooking class. The manor's interior looked like a normal house on the inside, but the outside looked a lot like a mini-castle. "Robert!" She called, taking off her large coat to reveal silky brown hair and dark silvery brown eyes. She walked past the photo of her and her four siblings and under a broken chandelier and down the hall to her brother's study, where he would set test papers and lessons. His study looked a lot like a principal's office, only more grand with bookshelves on every wall, and leather seats and oak tables. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said after standing in front of her brother for ten minutes.  
  
"Sorry?" Robert said, a bit of fire in his dreamy brown eyes. His brown hair was not exactly teacher material. "That's all you can say for not being here to let the repairman in so he could fix the chandelier?"  
  
"I lost track of time?" Tabitha said cheekily.  
  
"How many times have you been late because of your class?" Robert was shocked, "I think the record so far is twenty-five."  
  
"Oh come on." Tabitha took a seat on a leather sofa. "You can't possibly be mad? I'll pay next time."  
  
Robert cleared his throat. "How much money do you make?" Robert belched out. "You are a chef, I am a university tea- "  
  
"For English literature." Tabitha cut him off.  
  
"I make more money."  
  
"I've been saving."  
  
Robert smiled; he liked it when his sister would take advantage of arguments. "Fine, but get ready for dinner"  
  
"Okay, I'll just go take a shower. Get a dress, and Sarah is coming back home." Tabitha said, hoping that Robert would kindly dismiss the absurd idea of his least favorite sister coming back home.  
  
She nearly made it out the door when Robert removed his half-rim glasses and glared at Tabitha. "What?" he just said.  
  
"She needs us right now, her boyfriend died and-and-"  
  
"And she deceived us. She sold our apartment-"  
  
"And she's our sister, along with all the others you have rejected; you forgave Ryan and Scott for shop-lifting? Why can't you forgive her?"  
  
"She left us with no place to go-"  
  
"She's changed, she's on her feet."  
  
"When is she arriving?"  
  
Tabitha smiled.  
  
Robert glared at her. "Only because she is our sister."  
  
"Siblings by chance... friends by choice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's arriving tonight." Tabitha checked her watch, "Oh, no, we've gotta be there like now."  
  
"Sarah, great to see you again!" Tabitha called out in the very busy airport.  
  
"Hey, you!" Sarah made her way to Tabitha and Robert. "Robbie!" Sarah turned to Robert. Her soft brown curls bouncing in the wind as her honey eyes rested on her favorite brother.  
  
"Sarah..." Robert simply said, taking her suitcase and leading her to the car.  
  
"What's with Robbie?"  
  
"He'll come around."  
  
"Oh, he's still angry?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"O-ooooh.!" Sarah cried as her eyes fell on Robert's SUV.  
  
"Gawg all you want. You ain't usin' it!" Robert replied to Sarah's re-action.  
  
A few weeks later, Ryan and Scott had come back from their vacation in Hawaii, being surprised that Sarah was back they hardly talked to her.  
  
"So sis, how's it going?" Ryan asked Sarah, he was still brushing his dark blonde hair his eyes fixed on his report.  
  
"It's okay; things are so intense here, damn!" Sarah said, sitting down on the kitchen table next to Ryan, "Robert's bein' a jerk. Tabitha's been working, and Scott has been ignoring me all week. The only person who actually is happy for me to be here is...well...you."  
  
"It'll be alright soon, everything is just a little awkward with you here now." Ryan replied empathetically, hugging his sister. 


End file.
